This invention relates generally to storage cases for computer-related material; more specifically, it relates to a relatively large case which is adapted to hold as many as 320 3.5 inch floppy disks, or combinations of disks and associated materials-such as instruction manuals and the like.
The increasing popularity of the 3.5 inch floppy disk format for storing programs and data for computers has introduced the problem of organizing and efficiently storing those disks. Computers that use such disks are presently offered under brand names such Apple, IBM, Atari, Radio Shack (Tandy), NEC and others. Because this present generation of personal computers is usually much smaller (both in physical size and memory capacity) than many so-called "main-frame" computers, users frequently find it advantageous to have many floppy disks available for the optimum utilization of their computers. Depending upon the size of the disk collection or library that is to be created, it would not be unrealistic for a user to be faced with the task of organizing and storing well over 100 or even 200 disks.
Of course, there are some commercially available storage containers that are intended for storing 3.5 inch disks on a desktop or other horizontal surface, but such boxes or storage containers often hold fewer than 60 disks, and seldom are sized to hold as many as 100 disks. If an active computer user has as many as 300 floppy disks, it would be necessary to place five different storage boxes on a desk if each box held only 60 disks; and keeping up with which disk was stored in which box could easily become confusing. Furthermore, those floppy disk containers which are available seem to be designed solely for what may accurately be described as "static" storage--on a desk or shelf or the like--rather than for static storage at a given time and for transportation at another time. Expressed in other words, the storage cases for 3.5 inch disks that have been offered by others are not known to have handles, or restraining dividers, or cushions, etc., that would render those cases portable and safe for transporting disks.
It is also common for persons who energetically use their microcomputers to belong to clubs, associations and so-called "user groups," where they share experiences and knowledge with other users, and where they sometime share programs that they have generated to accomplish certain tasks. The sharing of computer programs necessarily involves the exchange of disks or the transfer of information from one disk to another. Accordingly, it is not uncommon for members of a user's group to transport quite a bit, if not all, of their floppy disk library from their office or home to a remote location where some group is holding one of its periodic meetings. But a storage container for keeping a large quantity of floppy disks organized in a satisfactory manner in an office or home is not necessarily suitalbe for the handy and safe transportation of those disks back and forth to remote places.
Another very practical reason for wanting to be able to transport - as well as store--floppy disks is the need for physical security of the information contained on those disks when they are not actively being used. For example, a company's proprietary information, such as customer lists, accounts receivable, new product development, research results, etc., may be contained on disks that are readily available to employees during their traditional working hours. But when that information is not being used, it needs to be stored in a secure spot where it will be safe from misappropriation, or damage as a result of fire, water leakage, or accidental exposure to a stray magnet in a repairman's tool box, etc. It is advantageous, therefore, for many companies to have a convenient way of transferring large numbers of floppy disks back and forth from a safe and secure storage spot to a work station.
Besides the need to store large numbers of 3.5 inch disks in a convenient case which can either be kept in one location or transported to remote sites, it would also be advantagous to be able to carry at least some documents or ancillary computer equipment (such as a modem) from one site to another. On those occasions when a user does not need to carry a full complement of 300 or so disks, any extra space can be utilized for operator's manuals, instruction books, accessories, printed materials, etc. A storage and handling case which provides many different-sized, movable spacer-blocks avoids the limitations imposed by permanently-fixed dividers; and such a case is versatile enough to store fluctuating quantities of floppy disks and/or other computer-related materials of varying sizes and shapes. Thus, a single case can advantageously be used to fill a variety of needs. It is an object of this invention to provide such a versatile case, to that the case may be adapted to serve several purposes.
Another object is to provide a storage case having internal components which can be selectively left in place or removed in order to optimize the utility of the case.
These and other objects will be apparent from a careful reading of the specification and the claims appended thereto, and reference to the several figures of the drawing provided herewith.